Persephone, Daughter of Zeus
by PJO Fan Power
Summary: What if Percy was a girl, and actually a daughter of Zeus? How would this change the story. Read this to find out! Rated T for now, might change later. Fem!Percy. Pairing still not decided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Percy Jackson characters in any way.

"Get to the border line!" Her mother shouted.

"Mom? Why do you make it sound like you aren't coming with us?" Persephone, or rather Perse asked her mom.

"I can't cross the property line sweetie, you have to go without me." Her mom told her.

"No!" And then she just had images of gold dust, her mom disappearing, and her best friend carrying her over a hill. Then it all went black...

3 Days Later

When Perse woke up, she heard voices shouting. "She isn't her, Luke!" A girl's voice shouted.

"How do you know, Annabeth?!" A male voice, Luke? asked the girl, apparently Annabeth. Then, her world faded to black.

When she woke back up for real, she was alone in a medical looking building, save for a sleeping blond haired teen, maybe 17, in a chair next to her bed. "Hello?" She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. No reaction. "Hello?" She asked again, with a little more force, successfully getting the boy woken up with a yelp.

He looked at her and said, "Thank goodness, you're finally awake. Can you walk?" She nodded her head 'Yes', and he continued. "Okay, let's get you to Mr. D and Chiron." He helped her out of bed, and she noticed she was still in her same clothes. She sighed in relief, even though that should've been the last thing on her mind.

The blond brought her to a big 3 leveled house with a baby-blue paint that seemed to be chipping away. On the patio were two men, and her best friend Grover. They seemed to be playing some sort of card game, but she didn't pay attention to that. She paid attention to her teacher, Mr. Brunner, who was no longer in a wheelchair, but rather... Part horse? And the other man, who seemed to be radiating power.

"Well, Miss Persephone, how are you?" Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, she guessed, asked her.

"F-fine, sir..." She stuttered, still aware of 'Mr. D''s eyes watching her. Chiron tapped Mr. D on the shouldering, signaling to stop. Immediately, she felt like the weight of the world was off her chest. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around in awe.

"You are at Camp Halfblood, dear, a place for children of the Greek Gods." Chiron told her gently. Perse was very good at Ancient Greek and Roman culture, and wasn't too surprised. She had seen weird things all her life. She felt the weight back on her, and turned around.

"Aren't you going to address your superior, girl?" Mr. D asked her, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him, analyzed everything, and realized who he was. Her eyes widened, then she gasped.

"I am sorry, Lord Dionysus. Forgive me." She said, hoping not to get blasted to smithereens. To her surprise, she lost the weight and he laughed.

"I like this girl. She's the first to figure it out in the past 100 years!" Dionysus said with a laugh. "I'll certainly remember your name, Persephone." (Everyone knows the rest)

"Luke," Chiron started, "why don't you take her on a tour of the cabins. I'm sure she's dying to know."

"Will do Chiron. Come on princess, we've got to show you around." Luke replied, then looked at her.

As they were looking around, she felt a strange pull. She realized it was towards the cabins, and started to follow it, with Luke walking behind her, asking where she was going. She stopped in front of the center cabin, labeled Cabin 1. She slowly reached out to touch, before Luke yanked her hand back.

"Don't touch the cabins, it isn't safe." He warned, but had no further explanation.

"Okay, this is our stop. Cabin 11, Hermes. I'm the cabin leader, and we take in all the unclaimed kids, which is you for now." Luke informed her.

"How long does it take to get claimed?" She asked him, in a whisper. This cabin had the most people in it by far, at least 60.

"Not too long if you're lucky, but sometimes..." He trailed off, but she knew what he was going to say. 'Never.'

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm once again doing this on my phone at 12 at night! Cheers! As always, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Lightning?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, books, or movies. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Persephone was confused for her first (Conscious) day in camp. People seemed to be climbing a rock wall without equipment, while there was lava falling down it. She noticed that all the cabins didn't seemed covered well, and neither was the eating area. It didn't even have a roof! When she asked Luke about it he told her that it never rained or snowed at the camp. When it was around 5 P.M., there was a loud horn coming from the Roofless building, which was labeled the Dining Pavilion, and on seeing everyone else walking towards it, she ran towards it, not wanting to be last.

When she got there, she thankfully wasn't the last, and sat down at the table she saw Luke at. She started to ask him what was going on, but he shushed her. Then, Chiron stood up, giving them some news, and sat down. Dionysus then stood up, and said, "Okay campers. It's Friday, so you know what that means."

"Capture the Flag! Capture the Flag! Capture the Flag! Capture the Flag!" The campers chanted, obviously excited. They all had ADHD after all. Chiron nudged Dionysus.

"Oh, and we have a new camper. Persephone, yes yes, please stand up and such, okay, settle down," He told the campers, who were still pumped about capture the flag. Then everyone started to walk up to a fire, and push some of their food into it.

"They like the smell of the smoke," Luke told her, seeing her baffled look. She raised an eyebrow, but pushed some of her food in and said, "Hermes, thank you, and Father, whoever you are." This brought her shocked looks, not many of the unclaimed knew to sacrifice to Hermes. She didn't notice, and began to eat her Caesar Salad, before Luke said something. She turned at him and asked, "What was that?" He then said,

"I was telling the goblet what I wanted to drink. You try it." She did and whispered to the goblet, "Cream Soda, please." and it instantly was filled with liquid goodness. They ate and drank, and one by one, headed to their cabins to get ready for Capture the Flag. When the entire cabin was ready, Luke announced,

"Okay, the teams are us, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena, verses the rest. Are you ready?" All the campers went "Hoo-Rah!" and went to the edge of the forest. The campers started putting armor on, but Perse told Luke she didn't need it, and that she had a weapon as well. "Mhmm, then where is it?" He asked her, and was surprised when she reached into her hair and pulled out the bracelet holding it together, letting it fall. "Is your hair your weapon?" he laughed.

"No, it is this." She motioned at the bracelet, making Luke laugh harder, before a flash of light stopped him, and Persephone was now holding a 3 feet long sword of Celestial Bronze. He examined the sword, and asked to hold it. When he did, he found it was perfectly balanced, and a good length. At the base of the sword, he found three Greek letters - **Φως** , which translated to Light in English. She grabbed for it back, and the game began. Luke told her to go around the river to the left, and then after the flag, and bring it down the middle, back to their side. She nodded, seemed simple enough.

As she neared the river, she noticed nobody was around her, and started running. Then once she reached the river, she noticed she wasn't alone. Five other people were in the river with her, and she was surrounded. Two had bows, two had swords, and one had a spear. Thinking fast, Persephone stabbed her sword into the water, incapacitating all her opponents, who now had steam coming off their bodies. She kept running, and reached the flag, a few seconds before Luke did. Together, they fought the 6 people guarding the flag, Perse touching her sword to their armor, and which a flash of light(get it?), went on to the next person, while Luke simply disarmed them then hit them over the head with their own weapon.

Perse grabbed then flag, then did a mad dash to the river, quickly passing over into their territory, winning them the game. She quickly became the talk of the camp, winning the game on her first try. Luke and the rest congratulated her, while Chiron and Dionysus watched from the edge of the forest. "Interesting indeed, my friend. Interesting indeed..." Chiron said, mysteriously.

The rest of the week went by quickly, before there was an attack on the camp. Two bulls made of Celestial Bronze were hitting the barrier, before eventually, it shattered completely. These bulls were herded into the arena, and then had the gates close on them, before the Apollo Cabin starting shooting at them, effectively killing them. When the councilors went to the edge of camp, they were met with a horrible sight. Thalia's Tree, which had protected them, was dying. Not from age, but from poison.

 **Time Skip To Campfire**

Three weeks had gone by, and Persephone still hadn't been claimed. Also, the Annabeth girl had disappeared from camp, they didn't know if she left or was taken. This campfire, however, was different. While they were roasting marshmallows, a light suddenly shone from above Persephone's head. She was being claimed. When the saw who it was, they stopped what they were doing completely. Chiron was the first to recover, and then said, "Hail Persephone, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods." Chiron got down on one knee and bowed his head, and the rest of the campers followed his lead.

 **On Olympus**

"Another daughter Zeus?!" An enraged Hera yelled above all the other Olympians voices.

"Well, at least this one looks prettier," Aphrodite said. "I don't see a problem with her."

"Why did you make the pact if you were going to break it, brother?" Poseidon asked him, disappointed.

Artemis and Athena were just glad to have another sister, and Apollo noticed how well she got along with his children, and those three didn't say anything. "She's very knowledgeable, she knew who I was when she met me!" A drunk Dionysus yelled, while Athena beamed. Hephatsus wasn't paying attention to anything, and was just tinkering with a machine the he had. Ares yelled,

"She fights like a pro!" and roared, but a look from all the females stopped him.

 _'My dear Persephone, you have no idea how much trouble you're going to get in...'_ Zeus thought, before he flashed out in a bolt of lightning.

 **Well how about that chapter? I know, again it's short only about 1,200 words,** **and I'm trying to make up for the shortness by updating a lot, that way it wont matter. Please review and comment! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - The Quest has Begun**

 **Hey guys! It's me, back again. This story seems to be getting the most love, so I'll be updating it more frequently. I'm going to make my own quests, because think about it. She couldn't do half the things she did without her water powers, and I don't want to copy everything just to delete half of it to make the Zeus powers, minus The Titan's Curse, since it is very important to the plot. That will be chapter 5. I'll give a shout-out to whoever can figure out why! And like said, the chapters will be getting longer, as long as my computer doesn't quit on me. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of the characters. Those rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

 **And to imaginexwriter9 - I do realize that he does, and that it may seem weird, but think of it like this - One is immortal, and the other isn't. For now. I really don't have an answer to why they're both the same, other than the fact that I can't think of many other girl names like Percy.**

There was havoc in the camp. They had all relied on the shield to keep them safe, and now they were probably more vulnerable than ever, thanks to the high amounts of demigods in the camp. There was a night watch made, which Perse was not exempt from. So far, she had managed to stay awake by wondering who this Thalia person was, since she hadn't read about her in any books, and didn't want to bother others by asking. People had started to flock to her, being the daughter of the king of the gods, but she could tell most of the girls were scared. Most of the boys were doing it on dares, or trying to woo her, hoping to get her power on their side.

As of now, her only true friends were Luke, Connor, and Travis from Hermes, Katie from Demeter, Malcolm from Athena, and surprisingly Clarisse from Ares. Clarisse claimed she only wanted a punching bag, but you could see she truly cared for her, and grudgingly admit she respected her. Less than a week after the barrier broke, she was told Chiron wanted to see her. She knew she wasn't in trouble, considering she had done nothing wrong. Even with that knowledge, she was still greeted with a solemn-faced Chiron. He told her, "Child, I know that you haven't been here long, and don't quite know what the barrier was good for, but it was greatly needed. That being said, you are one of the most qualified person to restore it. I need you to go up to the third floor, and find the Oracle. You shall know her when you see her."

She was about to protest, but the words died in her throat as she realized something. She was _bored_. She headed upstairs, ready to find out what it the Oracle was, if it was like a magic 8 ball or something, but when she found it, it wasn't anything was she would've imagined. Imagine a mummy. Then imagine that mummy sitting in a chair. Now imagine it having a tie-die shirt and a crazy wig. There's the Oracle. Before she had said anything, however, the mummy opened its mouth and green smoke started pouring out. At this point, the daughter of Zeus was completely freaked out, and noticed that the door had closed itself. Then it started speaking.

"Approach Ssssssseeker, and assssssk." It hissed, though her mouth didn't move. At this point, she thought she was going crazy to even _THINK_ about talking to a mummy, but did so anyway. "What must I do to save the tree?" She asked, hoping for a clear answer, though sure was nearly certain she wouldn't get one. She was right.

 _"_ ** _Three shall walk the frozen plain,_**

 ** _Forging through the relentless rain,_**

 ** _No help where they shall go,_**

 ** _In the face of bleak white snow._**

 ** _The Princess, the Bird, and the Wings shall fly,_**

 ** _Quickly, Quickly, before she shall die."_**

 _'Well that's just fantastic,'_ Perse thought to herself. She hated the rain, and all the water, and really didn't like the part about someone dying. She walked shakily downstairs, to talk with Chiron about what she had just heard. As he listened, she watch his face change emotions quickly, but was relieved when he told her what he thought it meant, and it made sense. "The first sentence, obviously means you'll be traveling with two companions, the second is obvious, the third though, worries me. It basically means you won't have help from the gods, and the only place that is is Alaska, if we're counting the cold places. The fourth sentence is obvious again, and the fifth means You, someone from either Aphrodite or Athena, and the wings means Hermes. Based on the smirk on your face, I can tell you know who you're going to take. As for the sixth... It's talking about Thalia, the girl stuck inside the tree." At this Perse gasped. She was inside the tree?

"Okay Chiron, you're right about me knowing who I'm going to take. Actually, one of them is outside the window trying to listen in on our conversation, aren't you Luke?" She said, displaying her skills again. "I'm surprised you actually found me. And here I pride myself on being sneaky." He said in his usual tone, though his eyes showed excitement. She decided not to tell him she actually found out because the air current was being disrupted by him. "And as for the other, Malcolm from the Athena cabin." Chiron was not surprised, since he had seen how the other children had acted. At this time, Dionysus got back and said, "Well, based on the life force of the tree, she has about seven days left to live. And yes, I know about the conversation you just had. I'm a god, remember?" They decided not to question it. "Okay brats. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, since you need all the time you'll get. We already got you tickets for a round-a-bout trip for whenever you need to get back. And Perse?" "Yes sir?" "Try to go to the capital, will you? My satyrs are reporting a large godly presence there. That might be where you need to be."

"Thank you sir, that helps a lot." She told him gratefully. Because it did help a lot. Instead of randomly scouring the area, they had a general location to look around. But she knew with a lot of godly power, that meant there would be a lot of monsters. And that scared her, though she wouldn't admit it.

 **The Next Morning**

"Psst, Malcolm. Wake up." Luke said, sneaking into his cabin. "It's time to go for the trip. You better be packed, or Perse will blow a fuse." "Aghh, Luke, why do you have to ruin everyone's sleep?" "Because it's time for the trip. Are you coming or not?" This woke Malcolm up. Of course he was going! Within an hour, they were on a plane for a one-shot trip to Anchorage, Alaska. Perse was asleep within five minutes of the take-off, while Luke sneakily looked at her behind the magazine he was looking at. 10 and a half hours later, they were at their destination. Perse had already woken up, but Luke and Malcolm were asleep. She didn't blame them. They had woken up at 4 in the morning after all, but that meant at 3 in the afternoon, they had already gotten off the plane and out of the airport, and headed for Juneau on their fancy new Kyazaki Snowmobiles that Luke had hopefully not stolen. The quest had officially started. For the first few hours, it was uneventful. You couldn't really expect many monsters in the tundra, could you? Unfortunately, they let their guard down, and as soon as they stopped for the day, and settled in, the found out that they were too close to the capital. The hard way.

"Grrrrr..." Came the growls of the hungry werewolves that had gathered at the cave entrance, as they had seen the fire and had rushed to it, hoping for a meal. Luckily, Perse had taken watch, and had a secret up her sleeve. As she held out her bracelet, she concentrated very hard. She had been working on it her whole time at camp, and had finally perfected it through the night. She thought _'Sword, Silver'_ and out came Light, but looking different. It was now made of mortal metal, which was lethal to werewolves. As the wolves suddenly looked scared, the started to whimper and back away at the sight of the sword. But, Persephone wasn't having any of it. She used her lightning to strike a tree at the entrance, causing it to topple over, and catch on fire, effectively sealing off the wolves' chance of escape. Now, Persephone looked like a angel, or a demon, depending on who, or what you asked. She fought with grace, and quickly destroyed the wolves one by one, before using her power over the air to create a bubble around the tree, putting the fire out since it lacked fuel.

The next day, she acted like nothing happened, not wanting to make it a big deal. They continued on their journey, and didn't find monsters for another hour. While they were going, a certain goddess was watching them through her moon-shaped pool. _'The girl is interesting. She is modest, independent, and strong. She would make a great addition...'_ She supposed, before walking away, and tending to her duties.

 **So guys, how did you like it? And who's this goddess I'm talking to you about with is related with the reason the Titan's Curse is staying in? HINT HINT! I'm going to post the rest of the quest tomorrow, in the morning, along with chapter five, which will hopefully be out by 4 P.M. EST. Thank you for reading, and review! Thank you so much for the 165 views in just the first two days! You all are amazing! (P.S. I wasn't kidding about the shout-out or shout-outs. Good Luck!) (P.P.S The word count is getting higher every time! Exactly 1,800 words! Yes!) Please review and tell me what I could improve on! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Did She Say Grace?

 **Hello people! Here is the chapter I promised, a little later than I expected. Chapter 5 will still most likely be out at around 4-5 P.M. Feel free to review or PM me for any suggestions! Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way. Those rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

Tonight was Luke's turn to stay up. They were about four miles away from the city, and decided to stop outside of it to make sure the monster count was lower. They had already met another pack of wolves trying to figure out what happened to the ones Perse killed, and some Hyperborean Giants who were in the middle of a snowball fight. They loved snowball fights. As Luke was staying up, he was looking around the clearing that they were staying in from a tree. So far, the only threat had been the cold, and the frozen rain the Oracle had predicted. He heard a rustling in the trees, but it was just the wind. _'I'm going to have a heart attack from stress if I keep this up'_ Luke thought. Luckily, the sun was coming up, and the others were waking up.

As they got into the city, they instantly felt warmer. They suspected it was the godly power, which was hopefully what they wanted to find. Perse felt bad, knowing they could possibly ruin the city, and voiced her thoughts. "What will happen if we take it away?" Malcolm thought about this, and using his Athena brain, concluded that "The city will most likely have enough residue godly power to keep a smaller effect of what is here now, for I would say the next... Seventy to eighty years." This made Perse happy. That meant they would still be a great place and to be honest, she wanted to come back here someday. It was a nice place.

As they adventured around the city, occasionally splitting up, and finding no trouble. They met back up at lunch to discuss anything that they had found out about the city and the mysterious godly presence there. Luke and Perse had nothing important, other than a neat candle shop, and the food court. Malcolm, on the other hand, found out that the godly power was the strongest in the center of the city, under the big tree that was kept there. They decided to go to there together, and figure something out. Luke didn't notice anything other than the power, and neither did Malcolm, but Perse found out that there was a tunnel under them, and figures that were walking in it, disrupting the natural air flow. She figured it was the sewers, and told the others. They weren't happy, but figured the cold would neutralize the smell. Luckily, they were right,

They continued walking, and it seemed to be getting colder and colder the further they went in. Eventually, they got to a door made of ice, and Malcolm figured they must be right next to the tree. Luke was about to punch the ice, but Perse had another idea. She suggested they used the handle like normal people with a glare at Luke. Surprisingly, the door opened, and they came into a room. In the middle of it, there was a throne. On the throne, sat the god of the North Wind, Boreas. Beside it knelt two ice sculptures, who's heads snapped up as the trio came into the room. Behind the throne, was the bottom of the tree, and around the tree, was a blanket which shined like gold. The godly power was radiating off of it, and they knew that was what they had come for.

Boreas suddenly stood up, and pointed his hand at them, and ice shot out of it. Persephone and Luke jumped out of the way, but Malcolm was frozen in place. Literally. Perse nodded at Luke, and then shot at Boreas, but as soon as the two ice sculptures tried to go after her, Luke came in and started fighting them, making it a sort of fair fight. Perse, using her powers, was about at the level of Boreas, and the ice sculptures were fragile. Luke found this out as he punched them on the head, making them both shatter. He snuck up behind Boreas, before stabbing him through the stomach, knocking him out. There were two flashed of light, one of them was Malcolm being thawed out, and the other was Boreas waking up. Before Luke could stab him again, he said, "Thank you demigods for freeing me. I have been a victim of this curse for years, waiting for someone to beat me. Take the fleece as your prize."

The Golden Fleece had been what they were after, and it made sense. It had a natural and godly power, so the satyrs would sense it from all around, and it would also heat up the city without melting anything. As Perse went to pick it up, she noticed it was kind of big, but as she gathered it up, it glowed, then turned into a backpack, which seemed to weigh as much as a feather yet could hold anything and everything. Obviously magical. But as they went to leave, the god stopped them. "You need to get back to New York, correct?" As they nodded, he gave them 3 one way tickets, first class riding to JFK National Airport. Leaving in 2 hours. "Good luck, demigods. You may need it." This confused them, since the quest was pretty much over, but thanked him anyway.

The plane landed at JFK at 7:49 A.M. They had two more days before Thalia's tree died, so they couldn't spare any time. They called a taxi to take them to Long Island Sound, and they would pay him extra to go fast. This encouraged him, and off they went. At 9 o' clock, on the dot, they arrived there. They paid the driver three hundred dollars, instead of the two hundred it would usually cost to go that distance. Of course, they walked out of his sight before he left, and then turned back around and went to the camp. Perse took the backpack off, then ran to the Big House with the others. The campers cheered at the sight of them, but were confused on what they had that would heal the tree.

Chiron, however, figured out exactly what it was, and took the backpack from her hands. As soon as it left her hands, it transformed back into a fleece, and Chiron rushed over to the tree to put it on. The campers all came and watched, in awe, as the pine needs went back onto the tree, it started sticking straight up, and healing itself. It was taking a while to do that, but as soon as the barrier came up, they all sighed in relief. Luke decided to take watch that night, looking at the tree were his friend stayed. Around 2 in the morning, a thump was heard on the grass. Luke went over to investigate it, and used a flashlight to shine it on the thing's face, before finding out...

"THALIA'S AWAKE! THALIA'S AWAKE!" He shouted! And all the campers came rushing to the tree. The next day, she was in the infirmary, and all the little kids were crowding around her, asking questions like "Who are you?" and such. She responded, saying, "I am Thalia Grace." A second after she said that, a gasp was heard.

"Did she say... Grace?" Persephone asked, in a small voice to Luke. He looked at her, but nodded. She rushed forward, and screamed, "Thalia!" and broke through the crowd of little kids, and ended up next to the bed. She looked the same age as her, considering they were born seven years apart, and Thalia had been stuck in the tree for seven years. "P-Perse...?" Blue eyes like hers looked up at her, and people quieted down after this. "Yes, Thalia, it's me! Perse!" She hugged her, and then let the kids crowd around her, while all the older campers looked at her expectantly. "Okay. There's something you should know. My full name is Persephone Grace, and I am the younger sister of Thalia Grace."

 **The Next Day**

Thalia had been released from the Infirmary in time for dinner, which she desperately needed. She sat down next to Persephone, who was ecstatic. She wasn't alone anymore, and her sister was back! "How are you alive?" Perse bluntly asked Thalia. Great first question to ask your long-lost sister right? "How are _you_ alive?" Thalia replied to her. Must be a Zeus thing. "I asked you first, so you answer first." "Fine. I ran away because mom was, well you know... and I got turned into the tree you've been hearing about. Now you." "Well, mom got into gambling, and she... she sold me off to pay for her losses. To this man, who was horrible. He... He tried to rape me, and then I ran away, back to mom's. She helped me get here, but I don't know what happened to her afterwards..." Thalia gasped, finding out how much pain her sister had been in while she was gone. "What about Jason?" Thalia asked her. "He still hasn't come back, but I'm sure he's alive. We would feel if he was." Thalia nodded in agreement. Eventually, it was time to go to sleep, and the only thing they said was, "Hippie Zeus." Because of the Hippie Zeus statue in the cabin that was watching them.

When they woke up, they immediately went to the arena to face each other. They wanted to see what the other had done while they weren't together. Thalia pulled out her spear and shield, which made Perse flinch, before pulling out her bracelet, and thinking, _'Bow, Bronze, Blunt'._ This made the bracelet turn into a bow, with blunt-tipped Celestial Bronze arrows, since they only wanted to beat each other, not kill each other. They knew that they couldn't use lightning on each other, because they couldn't get shocked, so that power was useless. Luckily for Perse, she had more powers. Every time she fired her arrows, Thalia couldn't dodge since she used her wind powers to home in on her, and she was a very good shot anyway. So, Thalia was being constantly barraged by the blunt arrows, trying to run through them, and landed a nice hit on Persephone, who decided it was time to use a sword. As it changed back into _Light_ Thalia thought ' _It was a bow, and now it's a sword? The heck?!'_ While she was distracted, she got disarmed by Perse and then bobbed over the head, ending the match. Perse started feeding her some Ambrosia and Nectar, waking her back up, albeit groggily.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast!" Perse smiled, holding her hand out. "Fine, but don't tell anyone you beat me." Thalia replied. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say _Thals_." She smirked. Thalia play-shouted, "Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" And starting running towards the Pavilion, "Race you there!" "No fair you cheater," Perse screamed, and then smirked. She used her power over the wind to boost her forwards, zooming past Thalia, reaching the Pavilion first. "That's what you get for cheating!" She told her, with a wink.

 **Plot twist! How many of you saw that coming? Probably a lot of you. I got to 2,000 words in this chapter, I can't believe the chapters I'm are becoming so big. Favorite and Follow! Thank you for reading my story, and please comment and review about what you thought of it! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Goddess of the Moon

 **Hey guys! I know the First Quest was very short, and kind of adventure-less, but think about the Sea of Monsters. The only monsters they really faced would be Circe, the two Sea Monsters, the sheep, Polyphemus (or however you spell it), and Luke. You can't exactly have Luke there again, since he's on the quest, so yeah. Welcome to The Titan's Curse Ark. This one will be a few chapters longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Those rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

"Thank you Argus." Luke said, glaring at the girls, who were too immersed in talking to each other to thank the Camp Staff. Luke had gotten a distress call from his and Thalia's old friend the satyr Grover. Of course, Persephone went because her sister was going, and they still had to catch up with each other. Oh, and Perse idolized her sister. Yeah. So they were heading to some prestigious academy near Washington D.C., because Grover had found two demigods with powerful scents there. According to the satyr, the two were brother and sister, and didn't know they were demigods. And that there was a powerful monster in the school, that was disguised as part of the staff.

"Okay, now on to the main problem. How do we get in?" Thalia looked at them, snapping him from his thoughts. "Well, that's the easy part Thals. Perse can just float us on up there and nobody will know a thing." Luke told her, while Perse nodded her head. Thalia looked pale for some reason, but nodded her head in agreement, thinking of no other way. "Thalia, close your eyes real quick." Luke told her, and she did so. When she opened them back up, they were outside the doors of the auditorium, where a dance was taking place. This was the end of the school year, meaning this was when the monster would take its move. "Okay, now let's dance," He said, and opened the doors, ignoring Persephone saying she wasn't going to dance.

They were split up, looking around for Grover, when Thalia and Luke bumped into each other. A slow song came on, obviously to encourage everyone to dance, and Luke asked her, "Would I have this dance?" And she rolled her eyes but said yes. While they were doing this, Perse spotted Grover and who she supposed were the two kids being dragged out the door by a man, but nobody noticed. She looked around for the others, but couldn't spot them, so she went after him herself. She used the air current to silence her footsteps, and trailed behind the monster and the others. He was on something that looked like a phone, and was talking too softly to hear. He brought them to the doors they had entered it, and opened them, and threw them out.

The kids were shaking, and Grover was wide eyed. The monster started speaking. "Well demigods, your time is now. My lord requests your presence, and I think the goat will be good for some party tricks." He spoke, looking at Grover. "Our transportation is near here, and it will not be too long before-" He was cut off because Perse had had enough of his voice, and had shot an arrow at him, hitting him square in the neck. He didn't disappear, but was obviously hurt by the arrow. "More demigods." He snarled, head darting around. He started pulling the arrow out, and as soon as he did, Persephone hit the metal tip with lightning, electrocuting him. He dropped to one knee, and the looked at the doors as the other two ran out, because the song had finished, and they had noticed the 'light show'.

"Seriously Perse? You didn't wait for us and just beat him up?" Luke pretended to glare at her. "It wasn't my fault I couldn't find you. Maybe you should be more visible next time." She responded with a laugh. But then the monster got up, and a tail came out of the suit he was wearing, with ridges on it. He pointed the tail at Persephone, not caring about the other two yet, and shot a spike at her. She used her powers to push it out of the way, into a tree, which ripped the tree in two. She felt bad about killing the poor tree, but she knew the fight wasn't done yet. She switched her bow into a sword, and then unleashed hell onto the monster. It wasn't able to defend itself against her lightning blade, and she knew it. She was swinging, pushing spikes out of the way, and making general chaos.

The monster was hurt, and was near the edge of the cliff the school was on, before it suddenly jumped above Persephone and grabbed the female demigod, and jumping off the cliff, where a helicopter had just arrived, before flying away. The boy was obviously unconscious, and had been for a while. They moved to grab him, but once they did, they found they still weren't alone. The battle had attracted dracanae, wolves, cyclops, and other monsters towards their location. They were completely surrounded, and they started to fight for their lives. Perse was taking on a bunch of wolves, seeing as she had the only silver weapon, while Thalia was taking on the cyclops, since she had a ranged weapon thanks to her lightning, leaving Luke with the Dracanae, which were basically snake women. So far, a pretty decent match, if it weren't for the number difference. Sure enough, they started to lose ground, until they were back and back, before they heard a hunting horn, and arrows starting barraging the monsters, though not a single one hit the girls. Luke, however, was jumping around everywhere since he was being targeted like the monsters.

Thalia figured out who it was thanks to this fact, and groaned, while Perse was still confused, and still had her sword out, wondering what was happening, and why it was raining arrows. Celestial Bronze arrows. And why they weren't being hit. Seconds later, all the monsters were gone, Luke hadn't been hit, and the arrows stopped. Across the river, dozens of girls in silver clothes had bows out, and had smirks on their faces. Perse motioned for them to come over there, and Luke picked up the unconscious boy and rushed over, and stopped at the edge of the cliff. Perse floated them all down there, and a young girl who looked to be about twelve, greeted them, well, the girls at least. The boys were ignored, except for girls laughing at the pee stain on the young boy's pants.

"Greetings, maidens. I am Artemis," She started, only to be cut off by Luke. "You're Artemis? Wrong, you're a twelve year old girl." And laughed, before being kicked in his manhood by the girl. "Watch your tounge, _boy_ , as an immortal, I can look however I want. As I was saying, I am Artemis and these are my hunters. You two can stay however long you want, but for the other two, I've already called Apollo to pick them up." She finished saying, obviously annoyed by the boys even being in her presence, and even more annoyed at having to talk to Apollo. Speaking of him,

"Hey little sis!" "I am older!" "I'm here to pick up those people that you told me about. The boys and such, yada ya." Apollo told her, talking too fast for her to even stop him. She was about to nod, but paused. "Actually, Apollo, I will need you to be taking all of them. I have an important monster to hunt, and will not endanger my hunt by doing so." "Aww, really?" All of the hunters groaned, and realized it was for the best, but weren't going to make it easy for Apollo. Apollo looked excited to be able to try and woo the girls, and maybe get one of the newer hunters to break her oath and spend a night with him. He knew he would actually never do that, since it would break his sister's heart, but it was always nice to pretend.

 **Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? I know it's shorter than the last two, but my comp is stupid, and I have to get up early tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **I'm alive! Surprisingly enough. I told you I would try to update quickly, and here it's been like a few months (Really only 40 or so days, but, ya know)! Really sorry everybody! School HAS started up for me, which is most of the reason of why I wasn't updating, and the other part is that I've been working on a new story that you can check out on my profile. So sue me, but here's your next chapter of Persephone: Daughter of Zeus! (I am stopping my doing of naming the individual chapters, as it's usually hard to pick.)**

"No! No! Pull Up! You're horrible at this! Nice job! There's another desert in Indiana..." He paused for a sigh, "Just aim for the lake. With your driving, it will be the least damaging way to end this horri- I mean, great ride!" Apollo's words came, changing from the looks he was given by one Persephone. "Can't you see I'm trying my best? I'm only fourteen you know..." She started pouting, and giving puppy eyes to Apollo. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease help me land this smoothly, big brother?" **(Zeus is both of their dads, just in case you didn't know)** There was a pregnant silence between the two, mostly because Apollo was shocked by the sheer _cuteness_ of those puppy eyes.

"Fine, Apollo the Awesome will help you, little sis." A collected sigh of relief reminded the two they had a **LOT** of company surrounding them, making Perse blush. _'Hmm. she's cute.'_ Apollo thought. _'I really hope she won't join my sister's hunt, she would be a nic-'_ He suddenly remembered that he was helping her drive, and as they neared the ground of Camp Half-Blood, slammed on the breaks. He stopped just in time, while controlling the heat of the bus, that no strawberries were burnt, and a few campers got a nice tan. The hunters streamed off the bus, while the Lieutenant took a horn that seemed to fit in her pocket, and blew as hard as she could. A loud noise not fitting for the size came out, showing that it was most likely enchanted, that sounded a lot like a traditional hunting horn, only a little modified.

"Hunters are here!" New boys came running from their activities, starting to flirt with the hunters, before being threatened with an arrow. "Dad! You're here!" Came a voice from behind Apollo. He turned around to see his favorite son, Michael, standing behind him. Michael Yew was the Cabin Counselor for Apollo, and usually got visited on his birthday by him, which was much more often that other gods. "Hey hey hey, kiddo! Guess what day it is!" Apollo smiled at his child, who's face lit up, even being sixteen years old. The sun god snapped his fingers, and seemingly out of thin air, a Golden Bow and Quiver appeared, filled to the brim with arrows of all different kinds. There were regular arrows, blunt-tipped arrows, flare arrows, in green and red to represent different things, pre-poisoned arrows, sound arrows the burst with noise on impact, and of course, ever the prankster, fart arrows.

"Happy birthday, Michael! This bow is a special bow. It is the first one I ever made while I was with my mother on Delos, and it has quite a few perks." Apollo started, unaware of the awed looks of all his other children. "First off, it's unbreakable, which is great. It also has poems that I made on the island engraved in it, and in the inside is a tracker I can always use to find you. Last, but not least, every time your emotions are great, you can release a light from it that blinds all of your enemy's in your sight, mortal or god." He finished, slightly winded from talking so much. "T-th-thank you father. Your gift is amazing!" Michael praised him, while he just said, "I wasn't quite finished yet. The quiver is also unbreakable, and can hold arrows in all conditions, even underwater. I forgot to mention this for your bow, but it has a neon green light to help you track it if they ever got lost, and I'm unavailable. The arrows restock every ten minutes, magically, and if you ever want to add an arrow, just ask me and it will be there. That is all for now son, happy birthday, and I love you." Michael's mother had been the mortal Apollo had loved the most in the past few centuries, making Michael powerful in all aspects of the sun god. This, fortunately or unfortunately, meant poetry.

"Happy Birthday To

Michael, Got A Bow And An

Awesome Quiver, Yay!"

Apparently, Haikus were in season, so that's what appeared from his lips. After that, he, along with his brothers and sisters, flocked to the archery range, which was already half occupied with the hunters, who weren't letting up on their training. "You seem to love your children," Persephone mumbled from beside him. _'Poor girl. She probably doesn't get any attention from dad, since the gods aren't allowed to interact with their mortal children, but still...'_ Apollo thought that was a horrible rule anyway, but decided to ask her for what she thought. "Does Dad give you much attention, Persephone?" He asked her, snapping her out of a trance. "He's not allowed to, right? I've never seen him, nor heard him in my dreams..." Apollo's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to comfort her, but she continued. "And I don't want to. If he can't take the time out of his millennia-long life to see a child, I don't want to meet him. He's most likely like most other boys, who just think they're above the rules and can do whatever they want. He didn't know or care that I even existed, so I don't care that he exists." With that she walked away, leaving a wide-eyed Apollo behind.

 **Change PoV: Zeus**

I had just ended another boring counsel meeting, that was full of Hera and Poseidon nagging on me about having another child. It's been weeks, why can't they let it go? As I got to my room, I decided to check on my newest daughter, who should've gotten back to camp if the wind patterns were correct. _"-ver seen him, nor heard him in my dreams... And I don't want to. If he can't take the time out of his millennia-long life to see a child, I don't want to meet him. He's most likely like most other boys, who just think they're above the rules and can do whatever they want. He didn't know or care that I even existed, so I don't that he exists."_ Is what he heard from his daughter when he opened up an Iris-Vision of her. When she walked away, he swiped through the message. _'She hates boys as well...? Seems to be a trait in my daughters, I guess.'_ And with that, he left his palace.

 **First off, I am so, so, sooooooo sorry. I know that you had to wait so long for such a short chapter. This is really a filler. But, here's your chappie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so, so sorry. I was reading, yeah? And then I thought, "Hmm... I should make a fem!Percy fic, and have her join the hunters! Oh, wait... I already have that... and I haven't updated that story in six months... Yay... *depressed sigh* Once again, so sorry. Don't own PJO. Oh, wait wait wait - My writing style has changed, so hopefully, there won't be a bunch of well, bunched up sentences! Woooooo!**

* * *

The archery range _was_ full of hunters and campers alike. It seemed, for the Hunters, when everything was already there, they became restless. So, if all you want to do is get back to hunting, what would you do? Something like hunting, a.k.a. training. It was actually funny to watch after only a few days, the targets were "Not good enough." And Zoë personally asked Chiron to get "better" ones. That was something different.

From my point of view, it was a challenge. If they were good, no, _amazing_ archers, then I had to be better than amazing. What would that be, anyway? Amazinger? Sure, why the hell not? I had to be amazinger than them. I couldn't really train much during the day, with classes and all, so I fit most of my shooting into the free time.

Embarrassingly enough, the Hunters came back one time, while I was still there. Even worse, I didn't even notice them until one of the hunters, Phoebe, I think, set up beside me. I tried not to let it affect me, but my current shot went horribly off-line, barely hitting the area around the bullseye. Yeah, that was horrible for me. Then again, the targets were fairly close, only about thirty meters away.

That night, however, my mind made dozens of theories between me somehow offending the Hunters, to being framed for something, as I was retrieved by some Hunters by the request of Lady Artemis. I was brought to Cabin 8, it's silver outside shining brightly in the moonlight.

When we walked inside, two things happened. The first thing, I noted that it was _much, much, **much**_ bigger than it looked on the outside. The second thing was that every single Hunter's head snapped to mine when the door closed. But they didn't look angry, they looked... welcoming, almost. Almost like... a family... Quickly, I shook my head. I have no family, nobody who truly wants me. Except for Thalia, I suppose.

There was a separate room in the back, past the bunks, which I noticed were also larger. _'Favoritism from Zeu- father? Probably.'_ I thought. As we got closer and closer to the room, I noticed that only one hunter remained by my side. I also noticed a growing power from the room, as if from a god. _'Bravo, Perse Two and two together_ does _make four after all.'_ Great, internal voices. Although, in some odd way, the sentence _did_ make sense. _'Well of course it did, I'm you!'_

I dismissed the voice, and realized we were already at the door. As it seemed to open of its own accord, I took that as a signal to enter. Behind it, as I had so cleverly figured out earlier, was Artemis. The door swung shut, and I just noticed that the last hunter had left, most likely at the door. I began to slightly panic, as I didn't know what was going on.

"Persephone, please sit down." Artemis' voice was commanding, but also friendly, if that was possible. She patted the chair that was across from her, which actually looked really comfy.

"Lady Artemis," I started off, hoping to stay on her good side, and find out what the hell I was doing here, "aren't you on your hunt for the monster?" I was right, the chair was really comfy. She shook her head and laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh, not one of those really high-pitched annoying ones, or those obnoxious long ones. A gentle twinkle.

"Not yet, Persephone. I start tomorrow." I didn't bother to correct her on my name, as that would be interrupting her. "My hunters here have noticed that you seem slightly lonely, and also have a, well, slight _dislike_ against the male gender." For the first time, I noticed she was in a seventeen-year-old form, rather than the twelve-year-old one from the school.

"I beg your pardon, Lady?" I tried sounding formal, but it felt so odd coming from my lips. She giggled again and put a hand on her lips to stifle it.

"Well, you are trying, I'll give you that." She murmured softly, so soft that I could barely hear. Then, louder, "What I am saying, young Persephone, is that I would like you to join the Hunt." My eyes widened at this, somehow not realizing what it had all been leading up to, and I berated myself for not realizing sooner.

"I... I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but as of the moment, I can not." It may have been stupid to reject a god's offer, especially for something like this, but I just couldn't leave Thalia alone, among other reasons. However, she only sighed, as if she had been expecting this.

"Is it because of the boy? Luke, was his name?" She simply asked, probably knowing the answer. Not trusting my words, I merely nodded. She sighed again, but didn't seem angry. "Just remember, he will betray you, that is something I know. Even so, when that does happen, the Hunt's arms will be open for you." I took this as a dismissal, but had one more question before I left.

"Lady Artemis..." I trailed off, unsure how to state my question. "Was I the only person you offered this to?" She simply nodded no to this.

"I also offered it to Bianca, the girl that you saved at the school." She added, seeing my confusion. Before I could get a word out, "She declined, saying that she was the only family that her little brother had left, and she needed to take care of him." This answered my question, and with a polite nod, I left the building.

* * *

The next day, I was woken up by Thalia. "Wake up, little sis! We need to get to the Big House, and quick!" I jumped out of bed, and quickly put a new set of clothes on. I was at the door in less than two minutes, while Thalia was anxiously watching the clock that read, 7:57. "We have to be there in by eight, cmon!" We were rushing there, probably a theatrical sight, and made it seconds before eight.

"Thalia and Persephone, nice of you to finally join us." Chiron grinned with a twinkle in his eye that made it impossible to be mad at him, although some of the other campers had a laugh at that, but I glared at them to make them shut up. "Anyway, we have received bad news." This opening sentence had a few cabin leaders yelling out loud, waking up anyone who wasn't awake already.

This time, Thalia's glare is what made them quiet down. Chiron looked at her with appreciation on his face. "Anyway, there has been a large power brewing in the west, and a quest needs to be issued to stop them." He took a pause, and this time, the campers knew better than to interrupt. "As we believe it may involve Lady Artemis, the Hunters shall be the one to lead the quest." The lieutenant, Zoë, simply nodded at this.

"There will be a total of five people on this quest, as the gods have said, because any more would cause monsters to become too attracted to this scent. Two hunters, and three campers. Dismissed, and Zoë, the Oracle is in the attic." Nobody left, all of them were waiting for the lieutenant to come back down.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about five minutes, she came back down, ashen-faced. She nodded the Chiron, and spoke powerfully. "I believe I understand the prophecy, somewhat, and am ready to choose." Nobody's hand went up, begging for a turn. "For the hunters, Phoebe, you're with me." The rest of the hunters groaned, and one seemed ready to complain.

"Not now! For the campers, Persephone, Thalia," My sister groaned at this. "And, in case we need bait," Zoë whispered this part to our half of the room and smirked, "The leader of the Hermes cabin. That is all."

"Wait!" Thalia called. "I want to know what I'm getting into! What is the prophecy?" Zoë turned around and spoke, her voice getting somewhat wiser,

"The party of five must fight to survive," She started. _'Woo! Fighting to survive, already loving this!'_ "And must use their brains to save the goddess in chains. Beyond the garden of hope, lies a steep slope. Atop, a choice lay to betray you all." And then, she left.

* * *

 **Woo! Suspense! Also, I know the prophecy is good, but... It rhymes! +1 point for mwah! Hope you all like it, hopefully more soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thirteen months later... *whistles* Has it really been that long? It seems like only yesterday I was writing about Persi and her problems. I really am sorry. Anyone who's been reading for a long time knows that I start off strong, and then slow down. A lot. I really am sorry, people, but this is also not an update. I love this story, and I love that you all love it, but it just seems so dead, and so, so forced. I tried writing another chapter, and I actually felt unhappy while doing so. I honestly can't participate in the creation of this story anymore.**

 **So, like the option for RWBY: A Faunus Life - Rewrite, Adoption, or Trash.**

 **-PJO Fan Power.**


End file.
